


Eliot likes to think he's in charge

by spae



Series: Comment-fic from years ago [15]
Category: Leverage, Stargate Atlantis RPF
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Fighting Kink, M/M, Manhandling, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spae/pseuds/spae
Summary: Eliot likes cooking and fighting; not talking. Even as a prelude to sex.





	Eliot likes to think he's in charge

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written: https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/8750.html?thread=978734#t978734
> 
> Prompt: Leverage/RPS, Eliot/Jason Momoa, fight

Occasionally, Eliot picks a fight for no reason other than he likes the feel of hard muscle and quick reflexes trying to pin him down and hurt him.

  
  
This guy is good. Tall and broad-shouldered, he's comfortable in his own skin, using his height to his advantage. He's quick and inventive, and he knows what he's doing; Eliot loves the fact that he's having to work to keep this guy from having the upper hand.

Damn, he loves a challenge.

He still thinks he can take him though, so it's a surprise when the guy ducks down to swipe his feet then hoicks him up into the air and over his shoulder.  
  
Fuck all tall men and their freakish height and ... Eliot struggles hard with poorly aimed kidney punches, earning himself a shift of position until his nuts are on the guy's shoulder and being squashed at the slightest resistance, and then the guy's moving fast through turns and doorways and staircases, and Eliot's flailing becomes more about self-preservation than getting even, because ...  _nuts_ , _man_.  
  
And then he's dumped on a bed, and the guy's crawling on top of him and claiming his mouth, and Eliot gets with the program real quick.   
  
"You could just have asked me out like a normal person," the guy murmurs, unbuttoning Eliot's fly and shucking his jeans.   
  
"Not much for talkin'," Eliot spreads his legs and lifts his hips lewdly, because something important is supposed to be happening here, and for damn sure it ain't the conversation.  
  
"Pretty," the guy murmurs stroking lube over his fingers. "My name's Jason, y'know. For screaming when I nail you to the floor."   
  
"Eliot," Eliot responds. "And you'd better make good on that, or I'll  _nnnngh._ "   
  
Jason grins.


End file.
